


[Podfic] Yours To Hold

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick chooses the cologne he knows Jonny likes best, and actually picks shoes that aren’t sneakers. It will be worth it when Jonny’s lip curls upward in that smile Patrick’s always desperate to see, even when he pretends he doesn’t give a shit.</p><p>in which patrick actually does give a shit (and so does jonny, apparently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Yours To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yours to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354095) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thanks to thisissirius for having BP!! <3
> 
> More thanks to knight_tracer ALL THE THANKS <3

Yours To Hold 

By: thisissirius 

13:53 

[MP3 ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/yours%20to%20hold.mp3)

Streaming 


End file.
